


wedding vows and waffles (promises and proof)

by CinderAsh



Series: of thunderstorms and stars [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Dr. Emile Picani, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Dr. Emile Picani, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, cursing, thunderstorms and stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderAsh/pseuds/CinderAsh
Summary: Remy and Remus love each other.For them, that means pizza and pranks. It means glitter and video games. It means speeches written on napkins and leaves.It means Remy and Remus, and oaths to love each other forever. It means Remus and Remy, and breakfast eaten in the sleepy morning sunlight.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: of thunderstorms and stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763950
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	wedding vows and waffles (promises and proof)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snek_snacc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snek_snacc/gifts).



> A short drabble that is essentially a deleted scene from a storm in your eyes (lightning and dark skies). Partially a gift for snek_snacc, because apparently the Intrusleep is weak in this fandom, but also just something I got randomly inspired for and decided had to be written. Enjoy!

Remy and Remus don’t have a traditional wedding. Not in a Christian or Americanized sense, anyways, because they’re (self-proclaimed) rebels against any authority, and also possibly two of the most chaotic people on the planet. So, instead of a church, they choose a forest in fall, with bright leaves crunching under their feet as they walk up the aisle hand in hand. Instead of a priest, they have Janus Dolos, one of their best friends, who rolls hir eyes when asked to officiate, but agrees to do so anyway. Instead of the normal, stereotyped clothing expected of such a ceremony, Remy wears his favorite leather jacket over his black dress, and Remus has accented his white suit with a dark green sash and stilettos. 

They do, however, have wedding vows, because the two of them, despite their chaos and insistence on rebellion, are utter saps. 

Remus goes first, pulling a pile of leaves marked with ink out of his pocket. Janus raises an eyebrow, holding up hir hand before he can say anything. “Remus Duke,” ze says, already looking exasperated, “are those your notes for the vows?”

“Yes,” Remus grins, and Remy has to bite back a laugh. Their audience is not so restrained, and even some of their wedding attendants chuckle. He meets Virgil’s eyes, from where he stands nearby, and Virgil rolls his eyes and mouths _What did you expect?_

Well, fair enough. 

“Well, carry on, I suppose,” ze finally sighs, and Remy decides that Janus probably deserves a medal for putting up with them, especially considering the fact that they are barely halfway through the night and ze already looks like ze needs a drink. 

“Rem, I love you,” Remus declares, right off the bat, and _god_ this man makes Remy soft. “I’ve loved you for years, ever since you saw me doing unholy things to my pizza when we were making homemade ones and asked ‘Does it really taste better with chocolate chips and ketchup?’ and decided to test that by putting both on yours. 

“I’ve loved you since you helped me prank my brother, and then never told him we were the ones that put all that glitter in his room. Until now, I guess. Sorry Roman! Except not really, because you _rocked_ that glitter look you had for the rest of the week.”

Remy finally does start laughing when he sees Roman’s face, a mix of amusement and pure rage, and Remus grins at him.

“I’ve loved you since that time I got my period and you insisted on playing video games with me because, and I quote, ‘You can take out your pain and agony on those who really deserve it: teenagers playing online multiplayer games.’

“I don’t think I could ever stop loving you,” says the love of Remy’s life, looking up from his notes and reaching out to hold Remy’s hand with his free one. “Even if I got kidnapped by an alien and taken to another planet and forced to live there for a million years and then got my heart ripped out and chopped in pieces and fed to weird space dogs, it would still belong to you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Remington Michaels, and I love you.”

He tosses the leaves into the air, and both members of the couple smile as they fall around them. Janus turns to Remy, picking Remus’ notes out of hir hair and sighing through hir smile. “Alright, Remy, your turn.”

Remy is so, _so_ glad later that his younger cousin, who had just gotten into photography, manages to get a shot of Janus’ face when he pulls a handful of Starbucks napkins out of his jacket pocket. 

“It’s okay, dear,” he hears Patton mutter, patting Janus on the back sympathetically as Virgil laughs behind his hand. Logan and Roman aren’t much better, and even Emile and Patton have to hide smiles.

“Sorry Janus,” Remy says, though he isn’t, at all. “We appreciate you putting up with us.”

Janus makes a motion with his hand, one that indicates Remy should continue before ze vaults over the podium to strangle him and Remus both. 

Sometimes, Remy wonders how Janus managed to survive college without killing them. 

“I’m pretty sure you all expected us to have our wedding in a Starbucks,” he begins, and notices Virgil and Logan fistbump. “Which, yeah, that’s fair. We probably would have, except I doubt that fine establishment would let someone get married in any location during rush hour, even a customer as loyal as me.

“So I’m marrying you here. Truth is, though, I don’t really care where we get married. I’d marry you in a dumpster if I had to, Ree, and it would still be amazing.”

“Aw, you _like_ me,” he grins, and Remy laughs, squeezing his hand. 

“Yes, I like you. I like you so much, Remus. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re wonderful, and funny, and sweet, and you make every day an adventure. I’m a notorious coffee addict, and still, when it comes to you, I don’t think I could name anything I love more. Not even coffee.”

“Waffles though, Rem,” Remus points out helpfully, and Remy considers that for a moment.

“Okay,” he nods finally, “I don’t think I could name anything I love more, aside from waffles. And Ree, I’d share all of my waffles with you. I’d split the last waffle in existence between us, and be happy about it. Because I love you, you chaotic dumbass.” 

He stuffs the napkins back in his pocket, and Janus clears hir throat. “Alright, then. With the power invested in me by Remy and Remus, and also the marriage certificate they got from the court this morning, I now pronounce you married partners. You may-”

Remus pulls Remy into a kiss before Janus can even finish hir sentence. “More than waffles, huh?” he whispers, grinning, and Remy nods, knowing he’s smiling like a fool and not caring one bit. 

“Of course,” he says. “Love you, Ree.”

“I love you too, Rem.”

Remy and Remus don’t have a traditional wedding. But they do have vows, and the next morning, they make waffles for breakfast. 

And that’s all they need, really, even more than their friends and the marriage certificate that pronounces them bound by law, more than the dress and suit that hang in their closet and the apartment they have together, more than everything else in the world. 

Remy and Remus love each other. 

For them, that means pizza and pranks. It means glitter and video games. It means speeches written on napkins and leaves.

It means Remy and Remus, and oaths to love each other forever. It means Remus and Remy, and breakfast eaten in the sleepy morning sunlight. 

Their love means wedding vows and waffles, promises and proof of their affection. Their love means wedding vows and waffles, expressions of just how much they care for each other. Their love means wedding vows and waffles, shared between them like the most holy of gifts, traditions they keep until they are old and grey. 

And Remy thinks the morning after his wedding, as their kitchen fills with the smell of batter and syrup and his new husband grins at him over his cup of coffee, that despite what he had said in his vows, even waffles don’t match up to his love for Remus Duke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr!  
> https://awkwardthings6.tumblr.com/


End file.
